


Espro x Zane Chuki Fic

by SimonKilnsworth



Series: Chuki Tails [3]
Category: Chuki
Genre: Chuki - Freeform, Halloween, M/M, NSFW, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonKilnsworth/pseuds/SimonKilnsworth
Summary: Chuki story #3 with holiday theme o3o/





	Espro x Zane Chuki Fic

Zane pushed the cart of books to be reshelved down the aisle, looking for the place the next one belonged. There had been an oddly high number pulled off the shelves that day, as if someone had just been pulling half of them down willy-nilly looking for something. Oh well, it helped the library’s numbers at the end of the month, and it helped the blue and black Chuki escape from the monotony of database entries for a few minutes.

After passing through a few more aisles he found the spot where the book was supposed to go. But before he could replace it, something gave him pause. He looked up and down at the arrangement of books, trying to figure out what it was that felt… off to him.

On closer inspection, he noticed the books around the one he was trying to put back were not the right numbers. Someone had moved them all out of order. Assholes…

Chuki came to him with enough questions about where stuff was without randoms coming in and making it harder. He didn’t get it. Why did anyone feel the need to move a dozen books out of place?

Grumbling under his breath, the Chuki started pulling the misplaced books off the shelf only to drop them on the floor when he found his husband’s face behind them.

“Hey cutie,” Espro cooed.

Zane placed a hand on his chest to try to calm his racing heart. “What are you doing here?” he asked the yellow Chuki.

Espro rested his head on the shelf. “Hoping to run into you, of course.”

Zane looked down at the books now on the floor and the pieces came together in his head. He shot a frustrated look at his husband. “Did you set this up?”

“I plead the fifth,” he said with a giggle.

“You did!” Zane concluded. “I cannot believe you sometimes!”

“Oh come on,” Espro said as he pulled his head from the shelf. “What kind of husband would I be if I didn’t keep you on your toes?”

“A good one…” Zane said under his breath.

“What was that dear?” Espro said as he joined Zane in the aisle. The Aes snuggled into Zane’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around him.

Zane let out a breath. “Nothing. Could you at least help put the books away if you’re gonna try to give me a heart attack?”

“Certainly!” Espro gave him a kiss on the cheek before bending down to pick the books up off the floor. He straightened them out and put them back where he found them, and then put the books he had switched them out with back in their proper spots as well. When he was done, he rejoined Zane and gave him a salute. “Task completed, sir!”

Zane couldn’t help but smile a little at his husband’s whimsy. “Seriously, why are you here?” he asked.

The blue Chuki resumed his task as they spoke, the two of them walking through the shelves and replacing books as they went.

“You remember what tonight is?” Espro began.

“Halloween?” Zane tried.

“Yep, and the party we’re going to?”

Zane nodded. Espro had been looking forward to this party all month, he knew, but it wasn’t until later that night. He wasn’t sure what the other Chuki was getting at. “What about it?”

“Well, I was thinking, maybe, you could get off work early and we could have a little of our own fun before the party.”

Ah, that’s what he was after.

“No, Espro. Unlike your job I can’t just leave when I’m done.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m never done.” He was only half serious. His job was far from the most stressful in the world, but there was always something else he could do while he was there. Whether it be updating the catalog, looking through the event requests, managing the funds, or whatever else, he was usually kept busy. He slid another book back onto its proper shelf.

Espro let out a playful whine, just quiet enough that Zane couldn’t justify shushing him.

“Come oooon!” he moaned. “I wanna pway with my hubby before he stawts dwinking later!”

Zane spun on his husband and held up his hand.

“One: stop. Two: you’re insatiable. Three: I don’t drink and you know it. And four: I said no. I can’t leave until after I close up.”

He went on without waiting for Espro, finishing his task and returning to the information desk to continue what he was working on before. After a few minutes typing, he turned to grab his water and found Espro sitting on the table.

“Could you please go home?” Zane pleaded with him. “Or wait somewhere else? You’re very distracting.”

“Maybe I want to be distracting,” Espro alluded.

Zane’d had some hope the other Chuki would relent after he told him off, but it seemed he wasn’t ready to drop it yet.

“Espro…”

“What if I gave you a present?” he tried.

Zane put his head in his hands. “No, Espro, I can’t leave. I’m sorry, but either accept that or suck my dick.”

He regretted the words as soon as he said them.

“Okay,” Espro chimed. He slid off the desk and got down on all fours, going under the desk before Zane could say anything to stop him. He tried to slide his chair away but Espro grabbed the arms before he could escape. His head went for the zipper of Zane’s pants, biting it and pulling it down.

Zane tried to push him back. “Are you crazy!” he said.

“Crazy for you.” Espro winked, trying to reach inside his pants with is tongue.

“You can’t do this! What if someone sees-” On cue, Zane spotted a Chuki walking up to the desk. He shoved Espro off him under the desk and moved his chair in to hide himself, not having time to fix his pants.

He tried his best to act natural. “Good afternoon,” he smiled, “what can I do for you?”

“Hi,” the Chuki started, “I was hoping you could help me find a book?”

“Certainly. Do you know the title and the author?”

“I know the author, but not the title,” the Chuki handed him a piece of paper with a name on it. “It’s a natural history book by them but I couldn’t find it when I looked in that section.”

Zane’s hands went to his keyboard. “Alright, let me see if I can find which book you’re talking about and if we have it in our dataBASE!”

Zane’s word suddenly became a shout as he felt Espro’s hands tugging at the opening in his pants. The wet feeling of his tongue followed it. It slid across the top of his sheath, poking at what was inside.

The patron on the other side of desk jumped then looked at him strangely. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yes! Just… thought I saw a bee.” Zane tried to shove Espro away with his feet as the other Chuki looked around for the imaginary bug, but the slippery bastard wouldn’t be discouraged. He didn’t want to shove his hands under the table and end up giving the customer the wrong idea.

“Sorry about that,” he went on. He finished typing the name into the computer. “It looks like we have a few by that Chuki here. Dooooooo…” Espro’s tongue began to swirl around the head of his dick, which was getting hard despite his best effort to stop it. He swallowed, trying to ignore him for a moment longer until the other Chuki was gone.

Then he would kill his husband.

“Do you want to see the list of books we have to see if there’s one you recognize?” Zane started again. He turned the monitor towards the Chuki and she squinted at the images of the covers on the screen.

She pointed to the third one down the list. “Yeah, that one looks right.”

As he turned the screen back to him, Zane felt Espro’s mouth surround the head of his cock, making him freeze midway.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” the other Chuki asked. “You seem kinda… spazzy. And your super flushed too.”

Zane squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to come up with an excuse. Espro’s wet warmth bobbed up and down his length, not making it easy to think. “Yeah,” he said, “I… think I might be coming down with a cold.”

The other Chuki seemed to buy it. “Oh… I’m sorry.”

Espro was sucking him like he had something to prove. It was far past the point where Zane could ignore it. He was now fully erect beneath the table. If it weren’t for his husband’s mouth he would be spilling pre all over the floor as pulses of pleasure coursed through him. He tried to push it to the back of his mind.

“It… it looks like another library in our system has that on loan.” He swallowed. “We should have it back in about a week, or you can go to that library and check it out.”

The Chuki thought for a moment while Zane did his best not to moan in front of her. “I think I’ll wait then. Thanks for your help. Hope you feel better!”

She bounded off with that. Zane waited for her to be out of sight before leaning down confronting his husband.

“Are you completely insane?!” he whisper-yelled. Espro looked back up at him with the most innocent look in his eyes. “I am at _work_! You can’t do stuff like this!” Espro just continued to lap up and swallow everything that spilled from him. The knowing sparkle in his gaze made Zane’s blood boil. “You did this knowing full well you’d have to finish so I don’t mess up the floor, didn’t you?” The yellow Chuki winked at him. “Uuuuuugh I hate you!”

Espro took that as his permission to kick things up a notch. He took his husband’s whole length at once, trying to keep the noise of it to a minimum, but definitely being noisier than before. Zane tried his best to enjoy it while also looking out for his coworkers and anymore Chuki coming with questions. Espro didn’t make the enjoying it part hard. His mouth was well-versed in how to please him. He hit all the right spots.

Zane’s breathing started to get heavy, and Espro doubled his efforts as his husband got close.

“Mmph, hun!”

Espro licked at the head and rubbed the rest of the shaft while Zane hit the tipping point. The blue Chuki’s orgasm hit like a truck. He bucked into his husband’s mouth, cum shooting out of him like a hose. Espro swallowed every last drop with a dreamy look in his eye. When he was done, he licked Zane clean and pulled back.

“Tasty,” he said, wiping his chin. Zane was too out if it to respond. Espro stood up and game him a kiss on the cheek. “See you in a bit, okay?” He ran a finger down the length of Zane’s cock one more time, earning him a twitch, before scampering off.

Zane sat in his chair, panting and questioning his life choices.

Later that evening as the two were heading to the party, Zane contemplated killing his husband a second time. After “treating” him under his desk, Zane had hoped that would be the end of it. It wasn’t.

The last two hours of his shift had been filled with him finding Espro in the corner of his eye and turning to see him either pretending to strip, suggestively dancing, or beckoning him over in some way. The man just didn’t stop, and it was giving Zane a headache, one that had lasted past the point where he had gotten off work and they had to get ready.

The worst part was he wasn’t even apologetic about it. As they walked down the sidewalk the yellow Chuki grinned and hummed to himself. He was dressed as a vampire for the party. Zane, dressed up in the camo uniform of a soldier, walked next to him with his shoulders slumped. Espro didn’t even seem to notice.

Zane was in no mood to be in a public space at that point, but he knew how much this party meant to Espro. And despite his anger at his husband’s actions, he wasn’t about to be that petty. So he’d taken something for his anxiety and hoped it would kick in before they made it. No such luck.

As they made it to the door of the house, they were greeted with a wave of noise from inside that rose to a cacophony as they opened the front door.

The house was filled near to bursting, a rainbow of costumed Chuki in attendance. Zane didn’t immediately recognize any other Chuki, not even the house’s owner who met them near the entrance, but he supposed they could have been further inside.

The front rooms had the furniture either pushed to the walls or removed completely to make way for a dance space, a DDR arcade cabinet, and a big table filled with food. Colored light flew through the house in time to the music that filled it, reflecting and refracting off of Chukis’ crystals. Everyone looked like they were having fun.

Zane lost Espro almost immediately, getting sucked in by a wave of faces trying to catch up. He had always been the more sociable one. It made sense that he knew far more Chuki there than Zane did. Zane migrated over to the food table, grabbed a plate of stuff that looked good, then deemed to stand by the DDR machine, wondering if he should put in for a turn.

His husband returned to him then, throwing his arms around Zane’s neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “You’re not gonna spend the whole night over here, are you?” he inquired.

“Maybe,” Zane responded, popping a grape into his mouth.

Espro moved to the front of his husband and held him close. “Still grumpy?” he asked next.

Zane was surprised he had the gall. “From you torturing me all afternoon? Yes.”

Espro pouted. “It was not torture!”

Zane cracked a smile. He couldn’t stay mad at that face, and in the back of his head he could feel his meds starting to kick in fully. As they did, the events of earlier started to seem less frustrating and more humorous. However he couldn’t let Espro off the hook that easy.

“I beg to differ!” he told him. “You try having the love of your life tease you like that.”

Espro leaned into him. “Is that an offer?” he said sultrily.

Zane planted a kiss on his lips. “Later maybe. We got a party to enjoy right now, remember?”

“Maybe that is how I want to enjoy this party.” Espro planted more kisses on his face.

Zane chuckled. “Down boy!” he told him.

Espro relented a little. “Shall we dance then?” he suggested.

“Certainly.”

The yellow Chuki led him by the hand into the other room and into the mass of dancing bodies. They found themselves a pocket of space and started getting into it.

Espro spun his back towards Zane, wrapping his tail around his waist and pressing their bodies together. Zane put his hands on Espro’s waist and they started to move and bounce in time to the fast beat of the music. Espro reached back and ran his hands over Zane’s head as he lost himself to the rhythm.

Zane’s brain entered a pleasant state of “fuck it” as the fog of his meds fully took hold. The rest of the world melted away to the thump of the bass and the feeling of his husband’s body amidst the throng of Chuki. In that moment he could almost forgive him for earlier, almost. But as he thought back on it now, an idea popped into his head – a crazy idea. An idea he was in just the mindset to contemplate a little seriously.

He looked around. It was already the point of the night where almost everyone was sufficiently hammered. Everyone dancing was as lost in their own world as the two of them were. They barely noticed anything around them.

Zane looked back at his husband. Half the day he’d been teasing him with his fantasy of a truly public romp. But now that he was passed his frustration over it, he realized something: not even Espro could be that bold. The whole day his teases had been just that, because he knew Zane wouldn’t follow up on them.

It was time to call his bluff. Maybe then he’d finally stop, once he knew Zane had caught on to him.

Zane’s hand went from Espro’s waist to his ass, giving it a good squeeze. The yellow Chuki grinned back at him but otherwise made no response to the gesture. Zane then leaned into his husband, fingers undoing the buckle on the pants of his costume.

“Hun, what are you doing?” he asked.

“What do you mean?” Zane purred into his ear. “I’m giving you what you wanted. Or was that all talk?” His hand slid down the other Chuki’s front, rubbing over his sheath while his other hand undid the button on top of the tail.

“Oh, Zane,” Espro moaned softly, “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“See, I don’t think _you_ really do,” Zane told him. He pulled his husband’s pants down just enough to gain access to him.

To his surprise, Espro didn’t immediately stop him. “Are you gonna fuck me in the middle of all these Chuki?” he asked, his tone daring him on.

Zane unzipped the front of his own pants. “I don’t know. Am I?”

Espro’s response was to press his ass hard into Zane’s crotch. Zane felt his frustrations returning. Espro was waiting for him to crack, knowing full well he was willing to go further than Zane was. He’d show him this time though. If his husband wanted crazy, he’d give him crazy.

Espro’s hips teased out the top of Zane’s cock, and once it was out enough he rammed it home. Espro let out something between a moan and yelp, but it was absorbed by the din of the music. Zane smirked, certain he had him.

“Still want me to keep going?” he teased.

“Y-yes!”

Zane’s eyes widened. “What?”

Espro sunk deeper onto Zane’s cock. “Fuck me,” he moaned, “right here.”

Zane grit his teeth. Damn it! Where the hell was his line? He couldn’t be serious, Zane thought. It was because it wasn’t obvious yet. Everyone else on the dance floor practically looked like they were fucking the way they were all pressed together.

Zane whispered into the yellow Chuki’s ear, “If I do there’ll be no hiding it,” he reminded him. “Everyone here will know.”

“I don’t care!” was his response. “I need your dick. I’ve needed it all day!”

He really didn’t think Zane would do it. Espro’s words set him on edge, his frustration amounting to full blown anger. Zane would show him you got for doubting him.

Zane grabbed Espro’s hips again and shoved the rest of himself inside his husband. Espro’s tail gripped Zane tighter. He really hadn’t had enough yet. Well, Zane would break his cocky attitude this time. He pounded the other Chuki’s ass in time with the music. Espro was moaning almost constantly, his own dick forming a mound beneath loosened pants. Zane was sure he would break any second.

He was shocked when Espro reached down to pull his pants down further, letting his dick flop out for all to see. Zane grabbed it and quickly threw Espro’s shirt over it. He looked around to see if anyone saw. A few Chuki glanced their way more than once, but he didn’t think anyone got a good look.

“Why did you stop?” Espro moaned in his ear.

“You realize someone is _legitimately_ going to see you like this, right?”

Espro licked Zane’s cheek. “Let them,” he purred.

That was Zane’s last straw. If that was what his husband thought he wanted, he would show him how wrong he was by getting them both kicked out, if that’s what it took.

Zane pulled up Espro’s shirt and let his dick flop into the side of the Chuki next to them who was dressed up as a zombie. He didn’t seem to notice with all the other bodies pressed into him. “Have it your way,” Zane told his husband. He pounded into the Chuki’s ass double-time.

Espro moaned and took it without complaint. His dick started to leak and spill about as it flopped in front of him. That was when others started to take notice.

First it was a few double takes. Then the Chuki he was spilling on looked down and almost jumped back.

That still didn’t stop Espro. “Hey cutie,” he shouted at the other Chuki over the music. “You wanna give me something to put in my mouth?”

That was it, Zane thought. The other Chuki would run off to tell someone and they’d get kicked out for indecency. Yet, to his surprise, the other Chuki smirked and started undoing the front of his costume. Espro reached out to the Chuki’s cock eagerly, stroking it and licking the head.

The truth hit Zane like a truck: Espro wasn’t bluffing; he was genuinely into this! He had made a horrible mistake…

More around them were beginning to take notice, turning to watch with grins on their face. More than one shoved their dicks at Espro and he attended to them equally with his hands and mouth.

Zane couldn’t believe what was happening. More than that, he couldn’t believe he had _started it_. But what did he do? Did he stop and try to pull Espro away now? It wasn’t likely to work, and he wasn’t about to give him completely over to strangers. There was only one thing to do then: remind him who was king.

Zane ground himself into Espro as deep as he could, practically forcing him to swallow the entirety of the cock he had been sucking. All three of them let out a moan before the Chuki pulled out of Espro’s mouth and came all over his face and back. There would be no hiding it now, Zane thought.

Espro immediately moved to the next who was eager to be sucked off. Zane couldn’t lie and say the sight wasn’t turning him on more. He knew firsthand how good his husband was with his mouth and his hands. Another Chuki whom Espro was rubbing blew his load. They were already making a rather big mess.

The resounding noise had become the cheers of the crowd over the music as almost everyone realized an orgy was happening in their midst. Zane tuned them out, focusing on wearing out his husband so he could actually kill him this time. Zane leaned into Espro’s back and reached around to jerk him off. His cock was already throbbing. Zane pushed the wide base of his own cock in and out of Espro, stretching him out. The yellow Chuki’s moans turned into yips of excitement before they were choked out by another Chuki grabbing the back of his head as he came into his mouth.

Zane’s own orgasm was building slowly. He needed more. He yanked Espro up by the armpits, pulling him off the other Chuki as he was cumming and tried to put as much speed into his thrusts as he could.

“That’s it babe,” Espro cooed. “Cum in me!”

Zane slammed home with a loud moan and poured his seed inside the yellow Chuki. Espro’s own was not long after, his hands rubbing himself until he shot off almost straight up into the air. Their little crowd cheered, and Zane blushed as his orgasm brought reality crashing back down on him. He would have run away covering his face if he was any less exhausted.

When they were both finished, Espro pulled off of him, a puddle growing on the carpet at their feet. He turned and wrapped his arms around Zane.

“I hope your happy,” Zane said, more than a little of his anger and embarrassment leeching into his voice.

Espro kissed Zane’s nose. “Let’s get cleaned up,” he said.

The party’s host was nice enough to let them use the upstairs to get showered and changed. They were a little mad about the carpet, but told them it was probably the most entertaining party they’d ever thrown – provided it never happened again.

As they were drying off and getting dressed, Espro hugged Zane. “I’m proud of you, you know.”

“I wasn’t even trying for that to happen,” Zane told him. “I thought you were bluffing the whole time and I wanted to see how much it took before you gave up…”

Espro squeezed him tighter. “Oh, hun… you shouldn’t have forced yourself to do something like that then.”

“Well maybe if you calmed down a bit!” Zane snapped, but immediately regretted it. “No, this is my fault. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too,” Espro assured him. “I teased you too much and made you go crazy.” He kissed him. “But I can’t say I fully regret it. That was wild.”

“That’s one word for it I guess… It’s never happening again though.”

Espro chuckled. “We’ll see.” He winked and then ran off back down to the party.

“Oh, no,” Zane called after him. “Do not go scheming in that evil little head of yours!”

He shook his head and grinned to himself.

What would he do with him?


End file.
